


Shower Scene

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angel Mating, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s04e01 Lazarus Rising, Gay Sex, M/M, Season 11 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the famous scene in a certain eighties soap when Patrick Duffy emerges from the shower, and it was all a dream....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shannon_Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_Kind/gifts), [Tisha_Wyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/gifts).



> For Shannon_kind and Tisha_Wyman, in thanks for commenting on my other works.

Dean only slowly comes to, and yawns as he stretches lazily in his bed. His warm, comfortable, luxurious bed. He is dimly aware that there is some sort of noise away to his side, but it takes him a few moments before his sleep-filled brain can process it.

Running water. Sam must be taking a shower.

It might be said at this point that one does not get to be one of the greatest hunters in the United States without being able to detect when something is not quite right, and it takes only a further moment for Dean to glance around him and tense up. This is a hotel, not their usual ratty motel, and more importantly there is only one bed. Dean never shares a bed with his brother – Sam has always been gassy – yet the bed is still warm, so Dean must have....

He looks under the covers. He is stark naked, and there are definite hickeys, some in interesting places. He grins, Yup, he still has it.

The water shuts off abruptly, and he smirks. His lay must be coming back, so he positions himself artfully, letting the blanket barely cover Little Dean, who is already rising to attention. He wishes he could remember the girl's name, but he supposes that he will just have to wing it.

(Later, much later, he will realize the irony of that particular thought). 

The door to the en suite opens, and... it's a man. A dark-haired man wearing only a towel. slightly shorter than him and with incredible blue eyes. Dean stares in horror.

“Hullo, Dean.”

Dean is shocked, though evidently Little Dean is more than pleased to see the stranger. The hunter sends a reprimanding 'down, boy!' before trying to focus. What the hell happened here?

(Duh, his brain snarks. He ignores it). 

“Uh, who're you?” he blurts out. 

The man tips his head to one side and stares at him. The gesture is familiar from somewhere, but Dean dismisses the thought. Then he moves to sit up in the bed, and he feels a sharp jolt of pain from his butt. Hell no!

The almost-naked (and, Dean notes, muscled) man smiles a gummy smile, which the hunter does not consider cute in any way, shape or form. And his brain can just shut the fuck up.

“I would not have thought”, the man growls, “that we have any secrets from each other now Dean, after I gripped you tight and raised you beyond Heaven. At least, that was what you were screaming last night. Do not worry though, as I soundproofed the room first."

"Why're you here?" Dean asks.

"My Father has work for you, and he sent me to you.”

“Your dad?”

“God. I am an Angel of the Lord, Dean.”

And suddenly it all comes back to the hunter. The barn, the summoning, the explosions, and a scruffy-haired sex-god walking in and looking like all of his sexual fantasies rolled into one. His taking Castiel – weird name - off for a 'talk', and the angel telling him that he had come to claim him as his.....

“Mate!” he blurts out. Castiel smiles again.

This is the moment when Dean catches sights of the calendar on the desk in the corner. A huge brass monstrosity, it reads September 21st, 2008. He swallows hard.

“But Crowley.... Amara..... the Leviathans..... Metatron.....”

“Dean”, the angel says, visibly concerned. “Are you all right?”

The hunter blinks hard. Somehow the last eight years – no, the next eight years they would be now – aren't happening. And instead of all that misery and suffering, he has somehow managed to bag himself an Angel of the Lord. Yeah, he supposes that he is 'all right'. Really, really all right.

Then Castiel drops the towel.....

Dean Winchester, the manliest man ever to manfully walk around in a manly-like manner, whimpers.


End file.
